Restraining Order - Internet Addition
. This type of restraining order mentioned in the article does not actually exist on any Internet sites, such as Fandom. I just decided to write an article about one because I felt that it would be interesting to write about. And to read.}} ---- I've noticed that I've been getting into The Simpsons a lot recently, for the first time in about 10 years. And I recently rewatched the episode "On a Clear Day I Can't See My Sister" which is one of my favourite Simpsons episodes. I have found this episode to be a rather inspiring one, as the experiences that Lisa Simpson faces are things that I can relate to. And so therefore I was inspired to make an article based around a fictional kind of in Internet form. In all the years that I've been an editor on various wikis on Fandom, I have seen several examples of users that have specific users. And unfortunately I can say that there have been a couple of users in the past that have done that to me. And unfortunately since you do get the occasional stalker whose behaviour on the surface is in the grey zone, there are occasions where the Staff on the site, in Fandom's case that would be Fandom Staff, aren't able to take action against the user as their behaviour is in the grey zone. But imagine if there was such a thing as a restraining order on Internet sites. I can understand why they don't have those sorts of things on the Internet, but I can never stop wondering what situations would be like if that were the case. I have put together a restraining order that contains the following of what I would imagine a restraining order on Fandom would contain, if such a thing were to exist. Restraining Order ;User A has been granted a restraint order that prohibits User B from doing any of the following: Joining any chat rooms that User A is currently in. *This is to prevent User B from trying to interact with User A or trying to aggravate them into responding to them. Joining any discussions that User A has participated in. (If User A joins a discussion that User B has been involved in, User B will be forbidden to partake in the discussion any further) *This is also to prevent User B from trying to interact with User A or trying to aggravate them into responding to them by talking about something in the discussion that User A has said. Editing any pages that User A has edited. *This is to prevent User B from trying to change any of the information in the article that User A has added so they cannot be aggravated into changing the information back. Editing any pages within User A's userspace. (This includes trying to restore self-posted messages that User A has removed from their message walls, or trying to re-add certain messages that User A has removed from their talk pages) *This is to prevent User B from trying to harass User A by restoring messages to their message wall against User A's will. This is also to prevent User B from trying to re-add certain messages to User A's talk pages against their will. Discussing or bringing up any topics related to User A, directly or indirectly. *This is to prevent User B from trying to bring up a topic related to User A that could be intended to personally attack User A, or harass them. ;If User B fails to comply with the above, they will risk getting blocked locally or globally, depending on the severity of the offence. The consequences can be anything from receiving a short block locally, or an indefinite block globally. Ways a Restraint Order can be lifted Now that I have written about the things included in my imagination of a restraint order on Fandom, anyone who reads this page is probably going to ask how a restraint order can be lifted. ;User A's restraining order against User B can only be removed under the following conditions: User A is globally blocked, whether they are globally blocked temporarily or permanently. *This is because if User A is globally blocked, it would almost seem as if they have left the site. Even if the global block is temporary, the restraining order will still be lifted if User A is no longer considered to be qualified to retain it. User A's account is globally disabled. *This is because the restraining order would no longer serve its purpose if User A wasn't able to continue using it. Even if User A returns under a new account, the restraining order will still be lifted unless User A moves to a new account prior to the old one being disabled. User A explicitly takes advantage of the restraining order by trying to harass User B. *This is because if User A tried to harass User B, they would technically be abusing their privilege of having a restraining order. While the restraining order would prohibit User B from doing things in case they tried to bother User A on purpose, User A would not be permitted to stoop to User B's level. User A explicitly takes advantage of the restraining order by changing any information that User B has added to spite them. *This is because User B technically would not be eligible to edit those pages any longer if User A were to edit them, as per the restrictions of the restraining order. User A explicitly takes advantage of the restraining order by trolling on any wikis that User B administrates. *While User B would be allowed to privately contact another administrator to alert them of User A's actions, there isn't anything in the restraining order that explicitly permits User B to thwart User A's actions themselves. If User B is the only administrator on the wiki, that is the only way they can be allowed to take action against User A. User A explicitly asks to have the restraining order lifted. *Since User A requested to have a restraining order against User B in the first place, User A would be more than welcome to request to have the restraining order lifted. User B wouldn't be able to request to have it lifted unless there was clear evidence of User A abusing the privilege of the restraining order, or if there was clear evidence that the restraining order had become null and void for whatever reason. Final Note As a final note, I find that this song which is " " by would reflect my attitudes towards troll users that like to stalk innocent users. So if any trolls are reading this page, I invite them to consult the lyrics of the song. Note that this page was primarily written as a joke since most troll users obviously wouldn't be interested in abiding by certain restrictions even if they were to be placed under a restraining order. This article isn't meant to be written in a completely serious tone. Once again, this restraining order that I have mentioned in this article doesn't exist. There is no such thing as an Internet restraining order to my knowledge. And even if there was, this wouldn't be quite the same as this one. I can be sure of it. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Joke Pages